User blog:Theatregleek1995/Ryan's Pairability Blog
Hi Team Ryan! How are you!? I'm so happy I've made it this far. Pairability week! Yay! Duets! At the start of the week Joy announced to us that old Joy was back. She claimed she didn't like new Joy. Well, say hello to consistently placing tenth again, honey. LOL. Pairability for me is all about collaborating well with your partner. A duet is supposed to show off both singers in the song. To much showing off on one sides part can turn the performance of a duet into a train wreck. You have to really know how to acheive a balance between the two performers. And being that most of us here are solo-performing divas, including myself, this was bound to be an interesting week. Our homework assignment was No Air. I love that song. I belt Jordin's part out in my room at home all the time, Lea's part on Glee of course. And lucky me, I got my favorite line in the song! The belty hook into the chorus. Drew sang directly after me, I made sure I sang directly to him while performing. Words cannot even describe what I felt when Darren Criss walked into the room. If there is one man in Hollywood I would want to marry, it is Darren Criss. The sparkle in his eye. The milky, honey texture to his voice. The sexy body. The talent. Oh my god, I adore him. And when he said Drew and I were a cute couple I just blushed so hard. Klaine is one of the most popular couples on Glee. Dryan is hopefully just as popular to the fans for Project: Glee. It's wonderful. Plus if I had to pick one character from Glee I most relate with it's Blaine. I was so happy for Lyla when she won! She deserves a win! That girl is such a strong contender. I thought I would make it known, I think my biggest competition is Lyla, Alexandria, Emily, Taylen, and Brandon. They seem like the strongest contenders in the house in my opinion, including myself. I love my baby, Drew, and I hope he stays as long as I do, but I know how he gets when I'm not around to encourage him. He needs to be more headstrong if he's going to win this competition. So we got duets. I was a little disappointed Drew would be doing a scene with Emily. I'm not too fond of her. But she's a strong contender and hopefully she makes Drew look good in their video and keeps him here with me another week. I was paired with Brandon singing Defying Gravity. We knew. We both gave each other a look and we knew we were going to kill it this week. There's a love-hate relationship between us. We love how talented we both are and that we can relate on so many levels but I know he still wants Drew and he despises me because I got Drew and he didn't. But hey, that's something I have over him, along with well-trained acting chops, and better looks. I mean, let's be real, we all know in the end it will come down to which gay will stay, Ryan or Brandon? And it will be me. I won't lose to him. Nevertheless, we killed it in choreography. Zach loves our personalities and he can tell we have a semi-friendly competition going on between us. We blew vocals out of the water. Nikki told us we took her to heaven and back. It's just so amazing to have mentors that absolutely adore you and your talent. At the shoot we battled it out to Defying Gravity, it was similar to the diva off between Rachel and Kurt in season one. Of course I would be Rachel in that scenario. At the reveal of the bottom, Brandon and I were third and fourth. I was so proud of both of us! We really deserved it this week. My baby was in the bottom again. And I swear I couldn't keep myself under control. I was so nervous he was going this week. So, so, so nervous. In the end it was Connor who left. It's getting to the point where we are going to start losing people in the house we really don't want to see go. It's sad to see Connor leave. I'll miss his random moments where he would make up raps about silly things like what color the toothpaste in the bathroom was or how bright the sun was today. But I'm not going to miss Candi. Not one bit. LOL. I love you all so much. I hope you've been enjoying my blogs. Tune in next week, it's a week you know I'm going to love. Performability. For someone who believes his life is a performance *cough cough* me *cough cough* this should be a piece of cake. All my love. -Ryan Thomas Category:Blog posts